ESTARÁS MEJOR SIN MÍ
by Narutinachan
Summary: ¡Has sido tú quien le ha herido! Vuelve a tu tiempo. Regresa a la época dónde perteneces. Olvídate de Inuyasha porque no volverás a verle.¡Vete! Kagome sintió que una fuerte brisa la empujaba y cayó dentro del pozo sin poder evitarlo.


Hola a todos ^^

Este es mi segundo fanfic de Inuyasha. Os aviso de que este fanfic está situado después de la primera película de Inuyasha; por eso os recomiendo que la veáis antes de leer este fic, si no lo habéis hecho ya

Os agradezco a todos los que me dejasteis reviews en mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, "NO TE DEJARE, ERES MIA"; y debido a vuestras peticiones he decidido hacer una continuación de dicho fanfic, pero tardaré unos días en subirlo.

Sin más doy paso al fic.

**Estarás mejor sin mí**

Kagome se encontraba de pié, vestida de miko, observando con una expresión carente de sentimiento a un Inuyasha mal herido que a duras penas se mantenía de pié apoyando su espalda en el Goshimbuku.

En las manos de Kagome aparecieron un arco y una flecha. Tensó el arco y apuntó con la flecha en dirección al indefenso Inuyasha.

Kagome trató de gritar a Inuyasha que escapara, que huyera, que no era capaz de controlarse; pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

_Inuyasha… No, no, no…_ pensó Kagome mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a caer silenciosas lágrimas.

No quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso. Sintió como el agarre de sus dedos sobre la flecha se volvía más débil sin poder evitarlo.

_¡No!_ Gritó mentalmente cuando la flecha salió disparada.

Vio horrorizada como la flecha se dirigía al corazón de su querido hanyou a cámara lenta. Inuyasha levantó levemente la cabeza en ese instante y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Kagome – susurró Inuyasha justo antes de que la flecha le alcanzara y le dejara inconsciente y clavado al árbol que estaba a su espalda.

El arco y la flecha se desvanecieron. El cuerpo de Inuyasha, al perder la sujeción de la flecha, se deslizó por el árbol hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sin dar señales de vida. En ese momento Kagome recupero el control de su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha – susurró Kagome con tono horrorizado para después ir corriendo en dirección al hanyou – Lo siento. Perdóname Inuyasha. Perdóname – rogó Kagome mientras le abrazaba protectoramente, tratando de percibir en él algún signo de vida.

-Que conmovedor – habló una voz haciendo que Kagome levantara la vista para ver de quién se trataba.

-Kykio – susurró sorprendida.

-La misma ropa. El mismo lugar. Como eres mi reencarnación es lógico que repitas lo que yo hice – habló Kykio con tono sarcástico, para después extender su mano y mostrar a Kagome un fragmento de la perla de Shikon – Ten. Coge esto y vuelve a tu tiempo.

-¡No quiero! – exclamó Kagome mientras abrazaba más fuertemente al inconsciente Inuyasha que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Por mucho que te esfuerces, no perteneces a esta época. Es mejor que vuelvas a la tuya y sigas con tu vida.

-No puedo dejar a Inuyasha herido – susurró Kagome con tono abatido.

-¡Has sido tú quien le ha herido! – la echo en cara Kykio, haciendo que Kagome se sobresaltara ante la veracidad de sus palabras.

Repentinamente Kagome sintió como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se desvanecía entre sus brazos. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor buscándole, pero lo único que vio a su lado fue el pozo que conectaba la época de Inuyasha con la suya. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

-Tienes que irte – repitió Kykio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Pero… Inuyasha…

-Vuelve a tu tiempo – la cortó Kykio acercándose a Kagome con paso decidido, haciendo que esta retrocediera y se viera acorralada entre el pozo y la otra sacerdotisa – Regresa a la época dónde perteneces. Olvídate de Inuyasha porque no volverás a verle. ¡Vete! – gritó con tono serio y amenazante.

Kagome sintió que una fuerte brisa la empujaba y cayó dentro del pozo sin poder evitarlo.

No podía marcharse. Tenía que asegurarse de que Inuyasha se encontraba bien, de que estaba vivo. Quería pedirle perdón. La oscuridad cada vez se volvía más densa a su alrededor y sentía que cada vez caía más y más deprisa. No quería irse.

-¡NO! – gritó incorporándose sobresaltada.

Kagome miró a su alrededor desorientada y con la respiración agitada, percatándose de que se encontraba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Otra vez la misma pesadilla.

Kagome se encogió sobre si misma, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su rostro en las rodillas. Estaba temblando, y sentía como las lágrimas se la agolpaban en los ojos. Ella, sin resistirse, más las dejo salir libremente. Después de todo daba igual, estaba sola.

Sango se había ido a la aldea de exterminadores junto con el monje Miroku y Kirara para arreglar su Hiraikotsu. La anciana Kaede pidió ayuda a Shippo para que la ayudara a llegar volando hasta una aldea cercana para curar a alguien enfermo y aún no habían vuelto. En cuanto a Inuyasha, hacía tiempo que se había ido al Goshimboku, seguramente para buscar a su querida Kykio. ¿Es que nunca se iba a dar cuenta de que Kykio ya no era la misma mujer que conoció y que estaba llena de odio? Podía llegar a atacarle en cualquier momento a traición. En ese momento se le vino a la mente lo que le dijo Kykio aquella vez:

_¡Has sido tú quien le ha herido!_

Era cierto. Ella también había hecho daño a Inuyasha. No tenía ningún derecho de reclamar a Kykio.

Kagome empezó a llorar más fuertemente, con desesperación; pero paró en seco cuando escuchó cómo alguien la llamaba:

-Kagome.

La miko, al reconocer de quién era la voz, se apresuró en secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme. Después miró al lado opuesto de la cabaña que estaba bañado en tinieblas, salvo por un par de orbes doradas que estaban fijos en ella. Kagome creyó ver preocupación en ellos, pero rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos. Era imposible, en esos momentos debía de odiarla por lo que le había hecho.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? – volvió a hablar con tono serio.

-No estoy llorando – respondió a la vez que apartaba su mirada de esos ojos dorados. No se sentía capaz de mirarle a la cara.

-¿Me tomas por tonto? Claro que estás llorando.

-He dicho que no. ¡Y no te acerques! – gritó al oírle levantarse y comenzar a andar en su dirección. Este no la hizo caso y siguió caminando decididamente hacia ella a paso lento – Osuwari.

Inuyasha cayó de bruces al suelo soltando una maldición mientras que Kagome aprovechaba para salir de la cabaña e irse corriendo de allí.

Kagome estaba exasperada. No entendía por qué Inuyasha seguía comportándose como si aquello no hubiera pasado y cómo podía restarle importancia al asunto cuando ella comentaba el tema. Había estado a punto de matarle. Seguro que Inuyasha estaría mucho mejor sin ella.

Kagome paró su carrera con la respiración agitada, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. En frente suyo se encontraba el pozo devora-huesos. Había corrido hacia allí inconscientemente.

Cuando recuperó algo el aliento se levantó del suelo y se asomó dentro del pozo, no encontrando allí nada más que oscuridad.

La voz de Kykio volvió a resonar en su mente:

_Por mucho que te esfuerces, no perteneces a esta época. Es mejor que vuelvas a la tuya y sigas con tu vida._

¿Sería tan fácil saltar por el pozo y volver a su mundo como si nada hubiera pasado? Ella sabía que no. Quería tanto a Inuyasha, no podría vivir sin él. Quería estar siempre a su lado, para ayudarle y protegerle.

_¡Has sido tú quien le ha herido!_

Era cierto. Inuyasha había resultado herido tantas veces por su culpa. Ya fuera intentando protegerla o directamente por su causa, como en la última ocasión. Ella era una persona demasiado débil, estando con Inuyasha no iba a hacer nada más que entorpecerle. Si realmente le quería lo que debería hacer era alejarse de él.

_Vuelve a tu tiempo._

Kagome se descolgó del cuello el bote de cristal en el que guardaba los fragmentos de Shikon. Lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, lo apretó fuertemente con la mano y lo escondió entre las enredaderas que bordeaban el pozo. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha lo encontraría allí cuando fuera a buscarla, pero ella ya no estaría allí para entonces.

_Regresa a la época dónde perteneces._

Kagome se sentó en el borde del pozo, de modo que sus piernas quedaron suspendidas en la oscuridad del pozo. ¿La época a la que pertenecía? Hacía tiempo que había dejado de considerar la época en la que nació como su hogar. Prácticamente lo único que la unía ya a ella era su familia: su madre, su abuelo y Sota. Pero ella sentía que el lugar al que pertenecía era al lado de Inuyasha.

_Olvídate de Inuyasha porque no volverás a verle._

Era cierto. Una vez que saltara por ese pozo no volvería a verle, nunca más. No volvería a ver sus sonrisas de superioridad, oír sus berrinches o estar pendiente de que en cualquier momento pudiera entrar por la ventana de su habitación para llevarla de vuelta al Sengoku. Lo mejor sería que le olvidara, que no volviera a pensar en él. Aunque ella sabía que eso era imposible; siempre cargaría con esos sentimientos no correspondidos, nunca dejaría de amarle. Pero lo mejor para Inuyasha era que se alejara definitivamente de su lado, y eso era lo que iba a hacer, aunque aquella decisión la fuera a destrozar por dentro. Lagrimas silenciosas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas, pero estaba decidida.

_¡Vete!_

Kagome se impulsó con las manos y dejó su cuerpo caer hacia la oscuridad del pozo. Pero casi al instantes después sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos la envolvían y tiraban de ella. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba de pie sobre la hierba y a unos metros del pozo. El que había evitado que callera dentro del pozo se mantenía aún abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a escapar si no lo hacía.

Kagome no necesitaba voltearse y verle la cara para saber de quién se trataba, le hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Además de que las mangas rojas que la envolvían le delataban.

-¿Inuyasha? – susurró Kagome en medio de su conmoción.

Este se limitó a abrazarla más fuertemente, sin decir nada.

Kagome estaba aturdida. ¿Qué hacía Inuyasha allí? ¿Acaso la había seguido?

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Kagome? – habló finalmente Inuyasha en un tono serio y contenido que Kagome jamás le había oído usar.

-A mi época, ¿a dónde más? – habló Kagome convencida, cuando estuvo segura de que su voz no se iba a quebrar al hacerlo – Con todos los problemas que hemos tenido últimamente se me había olvidado que mañana tengo exámenes. Quiero volver para estudiar.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó Inuyasha en un tono escéptico.

-Claro que sí – dijo Kagome, rogando porque sus palabras sonaran más convencidas de lo que ella se sentía por su decisión. Odiaba mentirle, pero tenía que hacerlo – Volveré dentro de unos días, así que no me sigas. Si andas rondando por ahí, no podré concentrarme en…

-Mentirosa – le acusó Inuyasha sin dejarla terminar.

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida y conmocionada.

-Eres una mentirosa Kagome – repitió, afianzando aún más su presa sobre ella – No te voy a dejar ir.

-Tú no eres nadie para impedirme volver a mi casa cuando quiera – replicó ella comenzando a forcejear; pero paró en seco cuando Inuyasha abrió uno de sus puños delante de ella, dejando visible el frasco de cristal con los fragmentos de Shikon.

Kagome estaba sorprendida. ¿Acaso la había visto cuando escondía los fragmentos cerca del pozo? ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Inuyasha con un tono contenido - ¿Por qué Kagome? – repitió, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Kagome comenzó a llorar otra vez, dejando libres las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha. Pero no iba a flaquear en su decisión, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para desistir ahora.

-Déjame ir Inuyasha – rogó ella.

-No.

-Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

-Si no deseas irte, entonces no entiendo por qué lo haces – replicó Inuyasha.

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? – explotó Kagome finalmente aplicando todas su fuerzas en un intento de separarse del hanyou, pero no consiguió hacerlo ni un milímetro. Resignada y frustrada decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle ver todas las razones por las que era mejor que ella se marchara – Yo no pertenezco a este lugar Inuyasha. Lo único que hago es entorpecer y hacer daño a todo el que está cerca de mí. Soy débil, y una ilusa por creer que podría permanecerá tú lado. Lo mejor para todos es que vuelva a mi tiempo para siempre.

-¿De dónde sacaste todas esas ideas estúpidas? – preguntó Inuyasha con tono cabreado.

-Kykio me lo dijo, el día que estuve a punto de matarte – respondió Kagome sin pensarlo. De todos modos si Inuyasha creía que su querida Kykio también concordaba con su idea la dejaría marchar.

-¿Kykio? – preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido, como si no pudiera creérselo - ¿la viste ese día?

-Sí, justo después de lanzarte la flecha. Estaba allí. Estaba allí y no hizo nada para evitar que sucediera – Kagome ya no sabía ni lo que decía en medio de su desesperación y pesadumbre, su llanto ya era descontrolado. De todos modos, ya que había empezado, ¿por qué no decirle toda la verdad si estaba tan interesado en saber cuáles eran sus razones para querer marcharse? – Me culpó por hacerte daño. Me dijo que no pertenecía a esta época y me arrojó por el pozo. En ese momento me negaba a creer en sus palabras; pero después de pensarlo, me he dado cuenta de que era todo cierto. No pude rebatir sus palabras porque no tenía nada con lo que defenderme, era todo cierto.

-¡Ya basta Kagome! ¡Deja de decir esas tonterías! – la interrumpió Inuyasha a la vez que la volteaba bruscamente, de modo que quedaran frente a frente y la abrazaba contra su pecho.

-No pertenezco a esta época, y tampoco siento que pertenezca a mi época de origen. No pertenezco a ninguna parte – siguió hablando Kagome en medio de su llanto y aferrándose fuertemente el haori rojo del hanyou.

-Claro que sí, perteneces a mi lado – la contradijo Inuyasha.

A Kagome se le cortó el llanto de la sorpresa y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los orbes dorados del hanyou, los cuales brillaban con una intensidad que ella nunca había visto, conmoviéndola.

-Inuyasha, yo no puedo permanecer a tu lado. No debo.

-Claro que sí. No creas nada de lo que te dijo Kykio – Kagome no pudo evitar su expresión se sorpresa, ¿acaso Inuyasha estaba poniéndose en contra de su amada Kykio? Pero la expresión decidida de Inuyasha la confirmó que había oído bien – Yo te necesito a mi lado.

-Si es por los fragmentos de Shikon, Kykio puede…

-No es por eso. Hace tiempo que perdí mi interés por la perla. A quien necesito es a ti y no ningún radar de fragmentos. ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – exclamó Inuyasha exasperado, abrazando a la miko más fuertemente contra su pecho – Por favor Kagome, solo quiero que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste una vez en este mismo lugar y permanezcas a mi lado. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

-Inuyasha – habló Kagome después de unos segundos de silencio y aferrándose al haori rojo del hanyou – Si continuo a tu lado seguirán hiriéndote y sufrirás por mi culpa. ¿De verdad que eso está bien?

-Sufriría mucho más si te fueras y supiera que no iba a volver a verte nunca más, Kagome.

-… - nuevas lágrimas cristalinas surcaron las mejillas de la joven miko por la emoción. Jamás imaginó que el testarudo y orgulloso hanyou pudiera llegar a decir algo parecido. Soltó el haori rojo y paso los brazos por la espalda de Inuyasha, devolviéndole el abrazo – Gracias Inuyasha.

-Entonces… ¿te quedarás? – preguntó el hanyou, aún dudoso.

-Sí. Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que tú me dejes. Así que no me sueltes Inuyasha; no me dejes marchar.

-¿Qué te crees que hago, tonta? – habló Inuyasha con su típico tono despreocupado, ya más tranquilo; pero sin soltar en ningún momento su presa sobre la miko, para después enterrar su rostro en sus cabellos azabaches y aspirar su aroma – Pero no me vuelvas a dar un susto así, ¿me oyes? –añadió severamente.

Kagome asintió.

-Lo siento, Inuyasha.

En la linde del bosque, oculta por la oscuridad reinante, Kykio había presenciado toda la escena. Sonrió de forma resignada y se internó en el bosque, seguida de cerca por sus serpientes caza-almas.

-De modo que esa mujer es más importante para ti, Inuyasha – susurró antes de desaparecer definitivamente entre las sombras.

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a dejarme un review.

Sayonara ^^


End file.
